


Драбблы по JCS

by ilera



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annas должен писаться как Анна но ничего не могу с собой поделать, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, based on 1973 movie, could be seen as slash with humor, one chapter - one fanfic, set of drabbles, Иуда боготворит Иисуса, Кайафа с Аннасом старые супруги, на самом деле первосвященники не ненавидят Пилата, стихи в поздних главах, ток-шоу с персонажами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: (but they are not main characters), - preslash, Annas/Joseph Caiaphas, Caiaphas/Pontius Pilate (in the last chapter), Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene
Kudos: 3





	1. Пилат

— Постойте, за что вы его схватили? Его надо судить по справедливости.  
— Пилат, ты в очередной раз хочешь вырвать невинного преступника из наших рук? — возмущению Кайафы не было предела.  
— Да, да, — поддакивал Аннас, — Народ Иерусалима жаждет крови. И знаешь чьей, Пилат? Твоей, и я их понимаю.  
— Эээ... I dreamed I met a Galilean, a most amazing man...  
Пилат всегда начинал петь, когда не знал, что сказать. "Pilate's Dream" была самой популярной песней в Иудее, потому что ее чаще всего пели. И кто ее пел? Пилат. Иудеи тайно гадали, действительно ли ему каждый день снится один и тот же сон. Они даже делали на это ставки:  
— Спорим, завтра Пилату вновь приснится галилеянин?  
— Не буду с тобой спорить.  
А надо сказать, что Пилат любил петь песни собственного сочинения. Особенно утром. Только солнышко взойдет, и прокуратор уже на крыше своего дома. Расхаживает в своей тоге и выводит своим красивым баритоном:  
— He had that look you very rarely find  
The haunting hunted kind...  
Весь Иерусалим просыпался от его песни. На его "Мне снилось, что я встретил галилеянина" ему орали:  
— Нам тоже снилось, пока ты нас не разбудил!  
На что Пилат весело отвечал, что зато они экономят на будильниках. Как мы видим, Пилат был оч. популярен среди народа. Особенно по утрам. И вот, пока мысли иудеев были заняты планами убийства Пилата, Кайафа и Аннас вовсю развлекались. 

Позже об этом времени будут говорить как о тирании Пилата, но мы-то знаем правду…


	2. Пилат оч. любил...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анекдоты в стиле Хармса.

Пилат оч. любил брить ноги. Только покажется один волосок, и – раз! – нет волоска. А посмотрит на бороду первосвященника — и сразу руки зачешутся сбрить. А как взглянит на волосатые его руки, ноги и грудь, так слюнки и закапают. Вот такой вот он был противоречивый человек. 

Пилат оч. себя любил. И у него для этого были все основания. Ня. 

Пилат оч. любил чистоту. Даже канализацию в Иерусалиме провел. А жители его стараний не оценили.   
— Так и так, — жаловался прокуратор Кайафе и Аннасу. — Я стараюсь, тружусь, не покладая рук, чтобы привести этот город в божеское состояние, а меня за это только критикуют.  
— Пилат, — тактично замечал Аннас, — если бы ты не брал деньги из казны Синедриона…  
Пилат лишь высокомерно взмахнул плащом и был таков. 

Пилат оч. любил думать. Думать о делах государственной важности. Бывало сядет и смотрит в одну точку невидящим взором. В такие моменты его хоть из комнаты выноси – не заметит.

Пилат оч. любил свою работу. Бывает сядет за стол и начнет доносы в Рим строчить. И Кайафу раскритикует, и его серого кардинала, и Синедрион упомянет. Правда, последний пункт он часто вычеркивал, удовлетворяясь первыми двумя.


	3. Иисус оч. любил по утрам пить кофе, Пилат - чай, а первосвященники не признавали наркотики

Иисус пил по утрам кофе и считал всех людей добрыми. А Пилат пил чай, поэтому подозревал всех в заговоре против императора. Первосвященники вообще не признавали китайские наркотики. Они были подозрительны по своей натуре и слегка не доверяли бунтовщикам, отвергающим иудаизм и вводящим христианство. Кайафу больше всего бесило, что новую религию назвали в честь ее основателя. Аннас говорил, что еще не назвали, и Кайафа успокаивался. Пилату было по большему счету наплевать — он придумал песню про сон. 

— Не может один и тот же сон сниться каждый день, — говорил Кайафа, Аннас поддакивающе кивал.

Пилат в ответ показывал текст песни: 

— Что, съели? — ехидно смеялся он. 

Первосвященники лишь возводили глаза к потолку.

Воины на всякий случай точили оружие. Кто его знает, этого Иисуса. Тут каждый день зелоты кидались камнями в окна прокуратора. Если бы там были стекла, Пилат бы разорился на их починке. А так ему было по большему счету наплевать — он писал новую песню про себя и Иисуса. Главным образом, про себя. "Надо порепетировать", — думал он и кричал стражникам: 

— Эй, приведите Иисуса! 

Стражники приводили Иисуса, и Пилат каждый день репетировал с ним диалог. Иисусу досталась лишь парочка фраз, поэтому репетировать ему было нечего. С другой стороны, Пилату нужен был слушатель, а Иисус любил смотреть на виноград, растущий под окном прокуратора. У окна лежали камни, закинутые утром и ждущие, пока их уберут.

Кайафа злился на нарушение порядка содержания заключенных в камере смертников (так в шутку называли тюрьму, потому что никто еще не выходил из нее на свободу). Пилат не обращал на первосвященника никакого внимания, следя лишь за тем, чтобы Иисус не объедал его любимое виноградное дерево. Только он имел право есть его плоды и загорать в высоких ветвях. 

Стражники каждый день стали вылавливать подозрительного человека, прогуливающегося под окнами Пилата. Звали его Иуда и, по слухам, первосвященники за что-то ему заплатили. "Наверное, за то, чтобы он подглядывал за прокуратором", — думали стражники и кидали в него камнями. Некоторые камни попадали в окно Пилата (стражникам нравилось слушать его мелодичные чертыхания). Иуда на некоторое время уходил, но потом вновь возвращался. 

В полдень Кайафа уже лопался от злости, и Аннас отпаивал его травами, не содержащими кофеина. Пилат строчил уже заключительную арию. Теперь в репетициях должен был участвовать Кайафа и народ. 

— У нас не какая-нибудь демократия, — бормотал Пилат и приглашал только Кайафу.

Когда с ним притащился Аннас, никто особо не удивился. Кайафа сказал, что не собирается репетировать с бунтовщиком, и Пилат пригрозил, что тогда его не казнит. Пришлось соглашаться. 

После окончания генеральной репетиции Иисус печально посмотрел в окно: Иуда от горя начал жевать кору любимого пилатовского винограда. Где-то вдали раздалось троекратное "I don't know him!". Пилат знал, представление будет иметь ошеломительный успех.

— О нем напишут Евангелия, — радостно засмеялся Пилат и умыл руки.


	4. Коварный план Иисуса

Когда Кайафа вошел в кабинет Пилата, землю ощутимо тряхнуло.

— Опять землетрясение? — вздохнул Пилат. 

— Это всего лишь Иуда, — возразил Кайафа. — Снова скачет по скалам и сотрясает их своим "Listen, listen to me!" Не пойму, кому он это кричит... Овец уже год пасут в другом месте. А больше там никого никогда и не было.

Пилат пожал плечами, возвращаясь к бумагам.

— Скоро он вернется к своему учителю, к этому мессии, и они вновь будут ссориться, — продолжал мысль Кайафа. — В прошлый раз это была довольно поучительная беседа на тему того, является ли проституция профессией.

— Твои доносчики рассказывают тебе обо всех мелочах или только о неприличных?

— Зависит от моего настроения. Вчера, например, Иуда отчитывал эту женщину...

— Какую женщину?

— Марию. Ту самую проститутку, о чьей работе они спорили. Так вот, она якобы тратит слишком много денег на масло, и они не могут купить достаточно хлеба для бедных.

— Ей совсем не на чем жарить?

— Другое масло, Пилат. Она его наносит на волосы Иисуса. Или на кожу головы... Не вникал в эти подробности.

— Ясно. Но зачем им покупать хлеб для бедных? 

— Рекламная акция, — пожал плечами Кайафа. 

— Довольно трудно сосчитать всех нищих, хм?

— Да нет, с этим проблем не возникло. Вот только они с Иисусом не сошлись в том, считать ли только жителей Иерусалима или включить еще бедняков ближайших окрестностей. Чтобы не обижать ни тех, ни других, Иуда решил оставить пока все как есть. 

— А почему Иисус просто не сотворит чудо? Разве он не может сделать столько хлеба, сколько нужно?

— Он говорит, что все равно всех бедных не накормишь.

— А знаешь, в этом я с ним согласен. Возможно, он не такой дурак, как меня пытаются уверить твои священники. 

— Конечно, нет. Именно поэтому он так опасен. Он собрал последователей, любящих петь по ночам, когда нормальные люди спят. Думаю, он планирует так всех достать, чтобы они согласились на все, лишь бы его приспешники замолчали. В этом он мне напоминает тебя, Пилат, — ухмыльнулся Кайафа. — Ты явно пытаешься довести несчастных жителей до самоубийства, чтобы с чистой совестью вернуться в Рим.

— Я не пою по ночам, — возразил Пилат.

— Правильно, ты поешь по утрам, когда замолкают эти мятежники, а люди пытаются вновь заснуть. 

— Бездельники.

— Почему все должны расплачиваться за твою бессоницу?

— Потому что мы вас завоевали? — предположил, улыбаясь, Пилат.

— Всегда это у тебя последний аргумент, — поморщился Кайафа.

— Зато какой веский.

— Я пожалуй пойду, — засобирался вдруг первосвященник.

— А что вообще приходил?

— Просто так, — и вышел, оставив Пилата в недоумении.


	5. О том, как Кайафа решал финансовые проблемы

Кайафа ворвался к Пилату и, даже не поздоровавшись, выпалил:

— Мне нужно 30 серебреников.

— Зачем?

— Надо заплатить за одну услугу.

— А я-то тут причем?

— Ты опустошил казну Синедриона и еще спрашиваешь? — возмутился Кайафа. — Я общественный человек, я не могу платить из своего кармана. 

— Ты не можешь, а я могу?

— Тех налогов, которые пьют кровушку иудеев, как минимум хватит на постройку второго водопровода. Не зря же наш доблестный император поставил тебя управлять этой страной. Он знал, кого выбрать: щедрого, доброго, умного человека. 

— Умоляю, не продолжай. Когда ты меня так хвалишь, жди подвоха. Когда же ты лестно отзываешься о Тиберии, я не знаю, стоит ли готовиться к восстанию или лишь к мелкому мятежу. 

— Эти деньги мне нужны как раз, чтобы предотвратить мятеж. Пилат, в твоих же интересах мне их дать.

Пилат вздохнул и отодвинул ящик стола:

— Надеюсь.

Уже на пороге Кайафа обернулся:

— То, что я говорил о тебе, чистая правда.

Пилат никогда еще не слышал такой наглой и приятной лжи. Наверное, стоит иногда давать первосвященнику деньги на карманные расходы.   
Выйдя из дома Пилата, Кайафа столкнулся с Аннасом.

— Ну что, достал? 

— О, да, — улыбнулся Кайафа. — Твоя идея насчет экономии средств гениальна, Аннас. В наше время нужно беречь каждый серебреник.


	6. Пилат, Кайафа и Аннас в суде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Белый стихи в виде театральной сценки.

Пилат: Зачем пришли ко мне на суд?  
Кайафа: Мы просто мимо проходили, подумали, чего бы не зайти...  
Аннас: И вот решили. Неужто ты, Пилат, не рад?  
К: Ведь так нечасто своим присутствием мы жалуем тебя.  
П: Я б не сказал, что рад. Вообще идеи ваши все и мысли в корне неверны.  
А: Такого быть не может – Кайафа прав всегда.  
К: Не надо, друг мой. Пилату это не понять никак. Он думает, что только он бывает прав и справедлив в своих суждениях.  
П: Мне надоело слушать! В конце концов, здесь суд идет в разгаре самом. Имейте же хоть каплю уваженья! Не то я прикажу, вас выведут отсюда нелюбезно. Я думаю, конвой вы вряд ли уважаете.  
К: А вы, Пилат, нам здесь не угрожайте. К тому же я важней намного, чем всякие преступники Иерусалима. И я не должен ждать, пока закончите вы суд свой якобы такой и справедливый.  
П: Что значит "якобы"? Вы, я надеюсь, во мне не сомневаетесь?  
К: Да что вы, что вы? Как можно, прокуратор? В вас сомневаться? Полноте.  
А: Мы просто выразили... как бы сказать... недоумение. Вы осуждаете так много иудеев, и римлян среди них нету. Вот первосвященник и подумал...  
К: Аннас, я сам могу сказать, о чем подумал. Но раз уж ты сказал, то остается только согласиться с сими умными словами.  
П: Неужто вы, советник, намекаете?...  
К: Нет-нет, мы прямо говорим всегда, негоже мне удовлетворяться какими-то неясными словами с туманным смыслом. Я никогда бы не посмел вас оскорбить так, прокуратор. Но согласитесь, вы римлян не казните.  
П: Поспорить с этим сложно, ибо римлян в городе немного. Они закон блюдут, ничто не нарушают. За что ж мне их судить, советник?  
А: Я так и знал, что волновались зря мы. Вы нас разубедили в этом вескими словами, разбили доводами, и подозрения наши канули в Лету. Простите, что сомневались в ваших...  
П: Так все-таки вы сомневались!  
К: Аннас не то имел в виду. Не сомневались мы в поступках, но факты некие нас навели на размышления... Но право, вам не интересно. Все это бредни.  
П: Раз мы пришли к угодному обоим результату, так почему бы вам не дать мне выполнить свои обязанности по их прямому назначению?  
К: Простите же, что суд прервали ваш, уверен, справедливый, уходим мы. Аннас?  
А: Да-да. Приятно было повидаться. Не забывайте нас. Пока.  
П: Вот бесы! Неделю уж мешают мне работать, врываясь так во время заседания и приставая с вопросами своими. Бессмысленная трата времени. К чему бы это все, понять я не могу, но выясню я скоро.

(Занавес)


	7. Пилат, Кайафа и Аннас в трактире

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Белые стихи в виде театральной сценки.

Пилат: Эй, трактирщик! Вы подойдете? Я вас зову уж полчаса.  
Трактирщик: Я здесь, мой господин. Чего желаете?  
П: Желаю то же, что всегда.  
Тракт.: Конечно, господин. Вам с маслом или соусом каким?  
П *раздражаясь*: Сказал, что как всегда! А значит, с маслом.

(трактирщик удаляется)

П: Меня окружают одни идиоты!   
Сзади: Вы о нас такого высокого мнения?

(за стол Пилата садятся только что появившиеся Аннас и Кайафа)

П: О, Боже! А вы тут по какому случаю?  
Кайафа: По случаю еды.  
Аннас: Ведь вы не против... 

(Аннас отпивает из бокала Пилата и довольно на него смотрит)

А: Как здесь уютно. Право, я в восторге.  
*в сторону* Трактирщик! Я ваш теперь завсегдатай!  
К: Я вижу, что вы, Пилат, скучаете. В чем дело? Нетерпиться вам засудить очередного бедного зелота?  
П: Первосвященник, вы раздражаете.  
К: Вы такой шутник!  
А: Не думал, что вы способны так метко про него сказать, но, если честно, вы от истины недалеки – Кайафу иногда заносит.  
К: Как горько слышать то от друга, с которым радости делил...  
А: И печали...  
К: Так ты еще и мелочен, Аннас. Ах, дайте яду, горько мне.

(Пилат с готовностью щелкает пальцами. Подбегает трактирщик)

П: Вот этот господин желает яду. У вас, я знаю, что-то есть...  
Тракт. *испуганно*: Яду? Но, мой господин...  
П: Вы думаете, какого сорту? Несите все, мы здесь решим.  
К: Какой злопамятный...  
А: Ты сам просил.  
К: Уж пошутить нельзя.  
П *махнув трактирщику*: Свободен! *Кайафе* Коль вам понадобится яд, ко мне зайдите в любое время дня и ночи – я с радостью пожертвую на столь благую цель.  
К: Мне кажется или вы на что-то намекаете?  
П: Да что вы?  
К: Вы смерти мне желаете, прокуратор?  
П: Ее желаете вы, я лишь помочь хочу в хорошем деле.  
К: Аннас, ты видишь, до чего дошло? Пилат же при свидетелях признался в злом умысле по отношению к первосвященнику, т.е. ко мне.   
А: Ты все об этом? Другое важно — жаркое твое стынет. Я у тебя отъел немного, надеюсь, ты не в обиде.  
К: Что?! Мое любимое жаркое? Предатель!  
А: Я друг тебе, Кайафа, и потому жаркое захотел спасти. Пока оно совсем еще не заледенело, кусочек откусил и только. Все лишь в защиту твоего заказа.  
К: Ну ладно, я был не голоден... Пилат, куда ты? Мы только сели, а ты уходишь...  
П: Дела, советники, не могут ждать. Как вы заметили, мне надо осудить парочку преступников. Надеюсь, мы увидимся не скоро. Мое почтение.  
А: Пока, пока. Надеюсь, путь твой будет долог, дорога ж — в рытвинах. 

(Занавес)


	8. Ток-шоу "Найди себе друга"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пилат каким-то образом оказался на ток-шоу (нужны были деньги?) и должен задать гостям по три вопроса, чтобы выбрать из них друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такие штуки были популярны в фэндоме ВК. Все эти секретные дневники, Большой брат и другие реалити-шоу. Берутся персонажи, помещаются в сюрреалистическую ситуацию и отыгрываются с сохранением характеров.

(В студию входит Пилат и садится. В ней уже сидят гости)

Ведущая: А вот и герой нашей программы прокуратор Иудеи, наместник Рима Понтий Пилат.

(В зале раздаются аплодисменты)

Вед.: А теперь поприветствуйте наших гостей. Иисус из Назарета, Иуда Искариот, Ирод Антипа, Мария Магдалина, Петр, Кайафа, Аннас, стражник и пастух. Напоминаю, что наш сегодняшний герой ищет себе друга. Он должен задать вопросы нашим гостям и выяснить, кто из них ему больше нравится. Понтий Пилат обладает многими достоинствами. Самое главное — он довольно состоятельный человек, так что, дорогие друзья, не упустите свой шанс. Кроме того он еще молод, симпатичен и умен. К сожалению, он одинок, но я уверена, мы решим эту проблему.  
Иуда: Он тиран и убийца!  
Кайафа: И зануда...  
Аннас: А еще он не ходит в общественные бани.  
Вед.: Да-да, все мы знаем, что Пилат довольно мрачный и скрытный человек. Но давайте не будем его смущать.

(Камера крупным планом показывает кислое лицо Пилата, которое выражает, что угодно, но только не смущение, потом лица гостей. На лице Иуды — презрительная ухмылка)

Вед.: Мистер Пилат...  
Пилат: Игемон.  
Вед.: Понтий...

(Пилат нервно дергается и злобно смотрит на ведущую. Заметив направленный на него объектив камеры, он натягивает на лицо улыбку, похожую больше на оскал)

Вед.: Итак, сейчас Понтий задаст свой первый вопрос. Кому он будет адресован?  
Пилат: Ироду. Где деньги, которые ты мне должен за выигранную партию в шахматы?  
Ирод: Признай уже, что ее выиграл я.  
Пилат: Ты жульничал!  
Ирод: Докажи!  
Пилат: Ну ты и Ирод!  
Вед.: Спокойно, господа. Давайте вернемся к теме программы. Понтий, ваш вопрос Ироду.

(Пилат достает карточки с логотипом программы и читает)

Пилат: С какой целью вы пришли на эту программу?  
Ирод: Поддержать своего друга Пилата. Он так страдает, так страдает.  
Вед.: Постойте, так вы уже друзья?  
Пилат: Пока он не признает, что победа за мной, он мне не друг.  
Вед.: Хорошо. Следующий вопрос.  
Пилат: Я не хочу это спрашивать!  
Вед.: Ну что вы? Не надо стесняться.  
Пилат: Ни за что!  
Вед.: К счастью, я помню все вопросы, поэтому спрошу я. Ирод, скажите, как вы относитесь к Понтию без одежды?  
Ирод: К голому, что ли?

(В зале раздается смех. Пилат убийственно смотрит на гостей и скрежещет зубами)

Ирод: Ну, Пилат, не хочу тебя обижать, но... ты сам понимаешь.  
Вед.: Т.е. вы считаете Понтия непривлекательным?  
Ирод: Никогда об этом не задумывался. Правда, почерк у него симпатичный.  
Иуда: Как вообще этот вопрос относится к поиску друзей?  
Вед.: Мистер Искариот, до вас еще дойдет очередь. Понтий, задайте ваш третий вопрос.  
Пилат: Какое ваше увлечение?  
Ирод: Шахматы, естественно, и государственные дела. Ты, Пилат, и так это знаешь.  
Пилат: Знаю, но эти дурацкие вопросы я обязан задать каждому.  
Вед.: Все вопросы заданы, дамы и господа. Теперь отвечать будет... Иисус из Назарета, также известный как Иисус Христос. Поприветствуем.

(Иисус встает и поворачивается к залу. Все видят, что у него на спине огромный крест. Аплодисменты как-то сами собой стихают)

Пилат: Зачем вы пришли на эту программу?

(Судя по тону прокуратора, он действительно этого не понимает)

Иисус: Мой путь предопределен свыше, и все мы должны следовать своей судьбе. Этот-то крест я и несу по жизни, уча других таких же, как я, божественному откровению.  
Пилат *ведущей*: Я обязан выслушивать этот бред?  
Иуда *агрессивно*: Ты что-то имеешь против?  
Пилат: Я с сумасшедшими крестоносцами не разговариваю.  
Вед.: Понтий! Мистер Искариот!  
Иуда: Еще раз скажешь что-нибудь в подобном духе об Учителе, и я засуну твой язык прямо тебе...  
Вед.: Молчать! А теперь задавайте ваш второй вопрос, Понтий.  
Пилат: Я отказываюсь разговаривать с этим человеком.  
Вед.: Я уверена, он и так помнит вопрос. Что вы думаете о голом прокураторе, Иисус?  
Иисус: Сирые и убогие всегда могут найти утешение в молитвах. Внешность — не главное. Внутренний мир — вот что волнует Бога.  
Пилат *ведущей*: Почему я должен его выслушивать? Он меня без одежды не видел даже.  
Иисус: Мне достаточно на тебя просто взглянуть, добрый человек, чтобы увидеть твою сущность.  
Иуда: Учитель, не тратьте свое время, объясняя этому тирану суть вещей. Он этого не достоин.  
Иисус: Не говори так, Иуда, все мы братья перед Господом нашим. Он бережет каждое чадо свое как самую большую драгоценность.  
Кайафа: Хватит уже этих проповедей!  
Аннас: Пусть отвечает на третий вопрос и даст ответить другим.  
Вед.: Зачем же так грубо?  
Иисус: Они не понимают, что творят, но Бог простит. Что же касается вопроса про мои развлечения, то ответить мне нечего, ибо, когда вокруг так много нищих, мне не до развлечений.  
Пилат *ведущей*: Теперь я могу перейти к следующему кандидату?  
Вед.: Хорошо. Следующим на вопросы отвечает... Иуда Искариот, также известный как предатель.

(Иуда в это время утешает Иисуса, который явно опечален после беседы с прокуратором. Злобно глядя на Пилата, он обращается к ведущей)

Иуда: Мое прозвище не соответствует действительности. Не называйте меня предателем.  
Петр: Предатель, как есть предатель.  
Иуда: Кто бы говорил!  
Иисус: Иуда, Петр, не надо. *ведущей* Не называйте Иуду предателем, он не виноват. Все было предрешено, и ничего нельзя было изменить.  
Кайафа: Опять!  
Аннас: Крепись, Кайафа, мы терпели это долго, можем вытерпеть еще.  
Пилат: Может, мне лучше уйти? Я вижу, моя персона никого здесь не интересует.  
Иуда и Петр: Точно!  
Вед.: Мистер Искариот, ответьте на вопросы Понтия.  
Пилат: Меня это совершенно не интересует, но зачем ты все-таки приперся?  
Иуда: Уж точно не ради тебя, Пилат! Я всюду следую за Учителем и сюда пришел только из-за него.  
Пилат: Кто бы сомневался!  
Иуда: Ты что-то сказал, убийца проклятый?!  
Пилат: А ты не расслышал, предатель?  
Иуда *вскакивая*: Ну все, мое терпение кончилось!

(Его останавливает Иисус, беря за руку и усаживая обратно. Иуда тут же успокаивается)

Пилат: У меня к нему больше нет вопросов.  
Вед.: Вы должны задать еще два вопроса, Понтий.  
Пилат: Нет.  
Вед.: Тогда задам я. Как вы относитесь к обнаженному Пилату, мистер Искариот? Считаете ли вы его сексуальным?

(Иуда, не отрываясь, глядит на Иисуса)

Иуда: Обнаженным... Сексуальным...  
Вед.: Могу ли я расценивать ваш ответ как положительный?  
Иуда *очнувшись*: Конечно, нет! Никого не видел уродливее Пилата!  
Пилат: А ты в зеркало посмотри!

(Иисус одним словом укрощает пышущего злобой Иуду)

Пилат: Чтоб отделаться от этой рожи, задам последний вопрос. Какое у вас развлечение?  
Иуда: Следование за Учителем. И благотворительность.  
Пилат: Твой ответ прекрасно показывает ограниченность твоей личности. *ведущей* Кто там следующий?  
Вед.: Стражник.  
Пилат *подозрительно*: А почему это вы с кнутом?  
Стражник: Это мое верное оружие, мой единственный друг.

(Пилат невольно отодвигается на стуле)

Вед.: Теперь задавайте вопросы, Понтий.  
Пилат: Зачем вы сюда пришли?  
Страж.: Вы же мой босс, как я мог не придти и не поддержать вас?  
Вед.: Как видите господа, это уже второй человек, пришедший сегодня поддержать прокуратора. Видимо, Понтий не так уж одинок.  
Страж.: Конечно, нет. У него же есть такой преданный помощник, как я. Сказать по секрету, именно я выполняю всю грязную работу с преступниками. Вы бы видели, как я обращаюсь со своим кнутом — только искры летят.

(Иисус немного бледнеет, и Иуда тут же набрасывается с кулаками на стражника. Дерущихся еле растаскивают. У стражника из носа течет кровь, а Иуда красуется с синяком под глазом)

Вед.: В связи с непредвиденными обстоятельствами стражник удаляется в медпункт. Поэтому перейдем к следующему гостю — пастуху. Он единственный пастух в Иерусалиме. Кого вы пасете?  
Пастух: Овец и баранов, моих прекрасных сереньких, пушистеньких...  
Вед.: Мы поняли. Понтий, ваш вопрос.  
Пилат: Зачем вы сюда пришли?  
Пастух: Чтобы представить мнение простого рабочего класса. Хотя в последнее время мне кажется, я его единственный представитель.  
Пилат: Как вы относитесь ко мне?.. Ну, вы знаете.  
Пастух *умильно*: О, вы так похожи на моих барашков. Вы бы были звездой моего стада. Такой пушистенький, мягонький, я бы так и...  
Пилат *бледнея*: Не продолжайте. Какое ваше увлечение и покончим с этим?  
Пастух: Я обожаю моих овечек. Я их пасу, стригу и глажу. А они в ответ блеют и мекают — это самые прекрасные звуки на свете. У вас такой хороший голос, прокуратор, вы бы были звездой в моем стаде.

(Пилат сглатывает, а в зале вновь раздается смех)

Вед.: Спасибо. Следующий наш гость, вернее гостья — Мария Магдалина. Скажите нам, пожалуйста, как это, быть в компании стольких мужчин?

(Мария краснеет и смотрит на Иисуса)

Вед.: Ах простите, вы не так поняли вопрос. Я не имела в виду вашу бывшую профессию, я спрашивала про компанию Иисуса и его апостолов.  
Мария: Для меня это было честью быть принятой в такую теплую компанию, и я ни о чем не жалею.  
Иуда: Конечно, не жалеешь! Ты распоряжалась всем нашим бюджетом и тратила его на благовония вместо того, чтобы купить для нищих хлеба.  
Кайафа: И я уверен, что она не зря наслаждалась компанией стольких мужчин.  
Аннас: Да, я много раз видел ее с Петром.  
Петр: Нет, это не правда!  
Кайафа: Он прав, Аннас, она обычно увивалась у этого лжепророка.  
Иуда: Не смей так говорить об Учителе!  
Иисус: Друзья, не надо ссориться.  
Иуда: Учитель, как ты можешь позволять им так о тебе говорить?  
Кайафа: Этот трюк с воскрешением никого не убедил.  
Иуда: Это был не трюк!  
Пилат: Я пошел...  
Вед.: Понтий, куда же вы? Вы же герой нашей программы.  
Пилат: Вы уверены? По-моему, герой здесь этот лживый, напомаженный, белобрысый ненормальный.

(Иуда порывается встать, но Иисус вновь его успокаивает, обнимая за плечи и что-то тихо объясняя. Иуда, видимо, млеет от одного только голоса своего Учителя, не вникая в смысл его слов. Между тем спор между советниками о природе отношений Магдалины с апостолами продолжается)

Аннас: А я говорю, она влюблена в этого придурка!  
Кайафа: Как можно влюбиться в того, кто постоянно отказывается от своих знакомых? Тем более трижды!  
Аннас: Они были все время вместе после того, как Иисуса арестовали.  
Кайафа: Думаешь, они все заранее подстроили?  
Аннас: Вряд ли Иуда мог все это провернуть один. Естественно, пока он изображал мировую скорбь, кто-то должен был следить за ходом событий.  
Мария: Вы меня тут оскорбляете, поэтому я ухожу.

(Магдалина выходит из зала. Ведущая облегченно вздыхает)

Вед.: У нас осталось только два гостя — наши уважаемые советники — Кайафа и Аннас. Кайафа еще и глава Синедриона, первосвященник. Выбирай, Понтий Пилат, выбор за тобой.  
Пилат: Вы намекаете, что я должен выбрать этого бесчувственного иудея?  
Кайафа: Да ты расист, Пилат! Неудивительно, что тебя никто не любит.  
Пилат: Замолчи!  
Кайафа: Никто, слышишь? Никто.

(Пилат мрачнеет и смотрит в пол)

Аннас: Не надо так, Кайафа. Просто ответь на все вопросы.

(Так как Пилат вопросы задавать явно не собирается, к делу вновь приступает ведущая)

Вед.: Итак, Кайафа, зачем вы пришли на нашу программу? Чего вы здесь ожидаете?  
Кайафа: Захотел и пришел. Таково было мое желание.  
Вед.: Значит, Понтий вам не безразличен, не так ли?  
Кайафа: Мне казалось, второй вопрос звучит несколько по-другому.  
Вед.: Тогда скажите нам, что вы думаете о Пилате без одежды?  
Кайафа: Если вспомнить...  
Вед.: Так вы видели его без одежды?  
Кайафа: Я так много выпил, что плохо помню. Кажется, он устраивал стриптиз.  
Аннас: И неплохой.  
Кайафа: Весьма посредственный.  
Аннас: Для человека, который делал это в первый раз, было неплохо. Ты же сам потом говорил, что тебе понравилось.  
Кайафа: Да? Не помню.  
Пилат: Я тоже.  
Аннас: Ты тогда раздевался и все приговаривал, что не один Кайафа может похвастаться своей фигурой.

(Пилат краснеет)

Пилат: Я не мог такое сказать!  
Кайафа *с интересом*: Так тебе нравится моя фигура, Пилат?  
Пилат: Что за чушь!  
Аннас: Он и моей восхищался.  
Пилат: Ну, вот это уже совсем неправдоподобно!  
Аннас *обиженно*: Почему это?  
Кайафа: Успокойся, Аннас, этот прокуратор совершенно заврался.  
Вед.: Вы слышали, дамы и господа? Понтий замечательно исполняет стриптиз и делает комплементы мужчинам. Чем же закончиться эта драматичная ситуация?  
Пилат: Кхм... Давайте перейдем к следующему вопросу про увлечения.  
Кайафа: Чем я увлекаюсь, это не твое дело.  
Вед.: Нет-нет, вы должны ответить на все вопросы.  
Аннас: Его хобби — архивы с компроматами, еще он любит власть и манипулировать людьми.  
Кайафа *предупреждающе*: Аннас, достаточно.  
Аннас *надувшись*: Я только хотел помочь.  
Пилат: Так-так. Компроматы, значит? Даже на Аннаса?  
Аннас: А как же? Сам видел, сам читал.  
Кайафа: Аннас...  
Вед.: Не отходите от сути, Понтий.  
Пилат: Не называйте меня Понтием!  
Вед.: Ну зачем такие формальности, Понтий? У вас такое замечательное звучное имя.  
Аннас: Женщины...  
Пилат: Я этого не вынесу.  
Кайафа: Все? Я ответил на все вопросы.  
Вед.: В игру вступает наш последний гость — советник Аннас.  
Пилат: Он уже давно вступил.  
Вед.: Ответьте же на вопрос, зачем вы сюда пришли?  
Аннас: Я с Кайафой пришел. Он, понимайте ли, захотел придти — бывает, ему ударяет в голову какая-нибудь странная идея, а я тут как тут. Дескать, без меня, Кайафа, ты не пойдешь. Вот так и получается.  
Кайафа: Да ладно тебе лапшу на уши вешать.  
Пилат *ведущей*: То, что Аннас ходит за Кайафой хвостом, ни для кого не является секретом.  
Аннас: Хвостом?  
Пилат: Ну да. Эдаким черненьким, маленьким, вертлявым хвостом.  
Аннас: И это мне говорит баран в пурпурном плаще?  
Вед.: Не понимаю суть этих странных сравнений, но перейдем ко второму вопросу. Находите ли вы Пилата привлекательным?  
Аннас *обиженно*: После того, как он намекнул на… мне трудно говорить, на глазах уже слезы.  
Кайафа: Аннас, прекрати этот бред и скорее отвечай. Я голоден.  
Аннас *гордо*: Нет, я не нахожу Пилата привлекательным.  
Иуда: Мы могли бы подружиться на почве ненависти к Пилату, если бы ты не был соучастником в моем подкупе и не подстрекал меня к самоубийству. Ирод!  
Ирод: А?  
Иуда: Я не тебе, идиот.

(Пилат закатывает глаза и порывается встать)

Вед.: Все-все, вернемся к нашим вопросам. Скажите, Аннас, какое ваше хобби?  
Аннас: Помогать Кайафе собирать компроматы, осуществлять власть и манипулировать людьми.  
Кайафа: Теперь мы можем пойти поесть?  
Пилат: Теперь я могу покинуть эту жалкую пародию на реальную помощь в поисках друзей?  
Иуда: Наконец-то! Учитель, идемте скорее, пока я кого-нибудь не побил.  
Вед.: Постойте, Пилат так и не выбрал себе друга.  
Пилат: Они все меня не достойны.  
Кайафа и Аннас: Эй!  
Пилат: Я пошел. Некоторых из вас я точно не увижу, ха-ха.

(Иисус поспешно выводит Иуду из зала, пока тот не переменил решение)

Кайафа: Мне срочно надо выпить.  
Вед.: Передача еще не закончена! Понтий, ну, что же вы? Выберите друга и мы разойдемся по-хорошему.  
Пилат: Иначе что?  
Вед.: Иначе моя компания засудит вас за невыполнение условий договора.  
Пилат *вздыхая*: Кажется, мне тоже надо выпить.  
Кайафа: Это первая твоя умная мысль за сегодня.  
Аннас: Так чего мы ждем?

(Кайафа и Аннас выходят)

Пилат *оборачиваясь на пороге*: Иск можете слать Тиберию, в конце концов, именно он платит мне жалование.

(Пилат выходит следом за первосвященниками)

Вед.: Такой ужасной передачи у меня еще никогда не было!


End file.
